<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respond via Satan by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001639">Respond via Satan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he is dared to respond to a love ad, Pip meets someone who he never expected to see again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole", Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respond via Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose over the mountains setting the cold valley aglow with orange. Very few people were awake to witness the early morning beauty of the sunrise, but it hardly mattered. Every morning the sun would rise to greet the sleepy mountain town of South Park, and only one person would regularly greet back.</p><p>Pip loved to watch the sun peak over the mountains and saturate the valley with a golden glow. It was the highest point of his day for it reminded him that there were things of beauty in the small town where he lived. Pip needed the reminder, because his life was far from beauty.</p><p>His life was shit.</p><p>"Hey Frenchy!"</p><p>Pip stopped dead in his tracks, the familiar voice grinding into him. He breathed in deeply, letting the sensation leave him. He turned to face his aggressor, Eric Cartman.</p><p>"Hello Eric," He said, trying not to let his voice squeak. "How are you feeling today?"</p><p>"<em>How are you feeling today</em>?" The larger boy mimicked, moving towards Pip. "I'm feeling mean. And it's all <em>your</em> fault Pip."</p><p>"M-my fault?" Pip stuttered, backing away. "I-I don't realise-"</p><p>"<em>I-I don't realize</em>," The larger boy imitated. "I was called into the office yesterday Pip, because of you. I wasted my entire afternoon because of you."</p><p>"It's not my fault if you're held up Eric," Pip sated, pressing himself against a locker. Pip saw the larger boy raise his fist, so he braced himself. After all, it was just another day in the life of Phillip Pirrup.</p><p>It was last period, and once again the teacher had failed in getting most of the boys to work. They were reading the personnel's, laughing at what had been deemed the 'love ads'. Pip on the other hand had decided to begin his English assignment; it was on his least favourite subject, poetry.</p><p>"Hey listen to this one," Kyle Broflovski sniggered, putting on a high pitched whiny voice. "<em>Attractive Blonde lady seeks polite, eligible bachelor. Enjoys long walks on the beach and candlelit dinners.</em>"</p><p>"Sounds like Pip's kind of girl," Kenny McCormick sneered. "Too bad he's too chicken to answer the ad."</p><p>"Too bad you've already fucked her," Pip muttered, tapping his pencil gently against the desk.</p><p>"What did you say?" Stan Marsh asked, overhearing the shy boy.</p><p>"Too bad you've already fucked her," Pip said loudly, causing everyone to stare.</p><p>"I never knew you had it in ya Pip," Kenny said, grinning wildly. "Do you feel brave?"</p><p>Pip slowly nodded his head, not liking where the conversation was going. Kenny had moved so he was standing over Pip, glaring down on him. Pip raised his eyes to meet Kenny's, ignoring the feeling that he was going to hate whatever had been planned.</p><p>"Well then Pip," Kenny said, sitting on top of Pip's desk, crushing his work. "Answer one of these ad's."</p><p>"Answer an ad?" Pip whispered, tearing his eyes away from Kenny's. "You want me to answer an ad?" He licked his lips then looked directly into Kenny's eyes. "Which one?"</p><p>-</p><p>Pip sat hunched over on his bed, his head resting in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening, that in an hour he was meeting his challenge. Pip breathed in deeply then sighed; he couldn't believe that he agreed to go out on a blind date with a complete stranger.</p><p>He stood up slowly and walked over to his cupboard. He opened the door to reveal a nearly empty clothes rack and a small mirror. He looked into the mirror, at his reflection. He didn't look like himself, he looked… <em>richer</em>.</p><p>A flutter went through his stomach and Pip realised that he was doing the opposite of what he had been told to do his whole life. By answering this ad, he was showing the boys in his year that he was going to stand up for himself.</p><p>'<em>Oh god</em>,' He thought, as the day began to replay. '<em>What have I gotten myself into</em>?'</p><p>
  <em>Earlier That Day</em>
</p><p>It was last period, and once again the teacher had failed in getting most of the boys to work. They were reading the personnel's, laughing at what had been deemed the 'love ads'. Pip on the other hand had decided to begin his English assignment; it was on his least favourite subject, poetry.</p><p>"Hey listen to this one," Kyle Broflovski sniggered, putting on a high pitched whiny voice. "<em>Attractive Blonde lady seeks polite, eligible bachelor. Enjoys long walks on the beach and candlelit dinners.</em>"</p><p>"Sounds like Pip's kind of girl," Kenny McCormick sneered. "Too bad he's too chicken to answer the ad."</p><p>"Too bad you've already fucked her," Pip muttered, tapping his pencil gently against the desk.</p><p>"What did you say?" Stan Marsh asked, overhearing the shy boy.</p><p>"Too bad you've already fucked her," Pip said loudly, causing everyone to stare.</p><p>"I never knew you had it in ya Pip," Kenny said, grinning wildly. "Do you feel brave?"</p><p>Pip slowly nodded his head, not licking where the conversation was going. Kenny had moved so he was standing over Pip, glaring down on him. Pip raised his eyes too meet Kenny's, ignoring the feeling that he was going to hate whatever had been planned.</p><p>"Well then Pip," Kenny said, sitting on top of Pip's desk, crushing his work. "Answer one of these ads."</p><p>"Answer an ad?" Pip whispered, tearing his eyes away from Kenny's. "You want me to answer an ad?" He licked his lips then looked directly into Kenny's eyes. "Which one?"</p><p>"Hmmmn…" Kenny began, looking through the ads. "How about this one." He pointed to a small add with a deep red font. "<em>Tall, dark and handsome seeks companion, male or female. Must be lenient of differences in others, and should be able to enjoy a wide range of activities. Pain tolerance is a plus. (78)8427 2826 - Respond Via Satan</em>."</p><p>"R-reapond Via Satan?" Pip stuttered, running a hand through his feathery-blonde hair. "I'm not-"</p><p>"Scared Pip?" Kenny hissed into the smaller boy's ear.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Here," Stan said, pushing his mobile towards Pip. "Call the number and organise a date."</p><p>"Fine," Pip said, snatching the phone off Stan and dialling the number. "Well," he gulped. "Here goes nothing."</p><p>The phone rang loudly, causing the lord of the underworld to groan in his sleep. He really hated what had been deemed 'earth appliances', mainly because they woke him up at the worst moments. And it didn't help that he had a hangover from the previous evening, drinking after having an argument with your son; not recommended.</p><p>Satan blindly made his way towards the phone, he was too tired to try and turn on the light. He grasped the phone in his large red hand, and in a croaky voice, began the conversation.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello, this is Philip Pirrup. I'm calling in regard to the ad in the paper."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Pardon sir, but this is (78) 8427 2826 isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"There was an ad in the paper; <em>Tall, dark and handsome seeks companion, male or female. Must be lenient of differences in others, and should be able to enjoy a wide range of activities. Pain tolerance is a plus. (78)8427 2826 - Respond Via Satan.</em>"</p><p>"That ad, I didn't expect a response"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Why do you think you'll be a good match for my son."</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>"Are you lenient of others? Do you enjoy a wide range of activities? Are you pain tolerant?"</p><p>"I've always respected others sir. I have a wide range of interests, larger than most boys my age. And I've been picked on most of my life, so I suppose I have a high pain tolerance."</p><p>"Age?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"How old are you? Where do you live?"</p><p>"Sixteen sir. I live in South Park Colorado."</p><p>"Are you available tonight?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Meet my son at Starks Pond, around 7pm."</p><p>"Yes Sir, thank you."</p><p>Pip ended the call and handed the mobile back to Stan. He then turned to face Kenny, meeting the other boys eye's with a triumphant gaze. Pip felt a rush of energy surge through him, he was finally proving that he was one of them.</p><p>"Anything else you want me to do Kenny?" Pip asked, a small smile forming.</p><p>"Yeah Pip," Kenny began, moving towards Pip. "That was too easy, and you want to prove yourself to us don't you?" Pip nodded in response. "Make the guy fall in love with you, invite him to the prom and dump him in front of everyone. Then you'll be considered one of us."</p><p>"Hey Kenny," Kyle muttered, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"</p><p>"Will you do it?" Kenny smirked, brushing his friend off. "Or are you too chicken?"</p><p>-</p><p>Pip sat hunched over on his bed, his head resting in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening, that in an hour he was meeting his challenge. Pip breathed in deeply then sighed; he couldn't believe that he agreed to go out on a blind date with a complete stranger.</p><p>Pip, the quiet Englishboy who everyone hated. Pip who was the but of all their jokes since elementary school. Pip who had never fitted in with the rest of the boys. It was he who was taking on such a ridiculous challenge, to go on a blind date with someone he'd never even seen before.</p><p>He stood up slowly and walked over to his cupboard. He opened the door to reveal a nearly empty clothes rack and a small mirror. He looked into the mirror, at his reflection. He didn't look like himself, he looked… <em>American</em>.</p><p>Pip frowned at his reflection; he had never liked these clothes. He only wanted to be himself, but the clothes told the opposite. The clothes sent out a message that he was American, and Pip only wanted to be British, luckily his accent was still as strong as ever. Contrary to what most of the boy's in Pip's class believed, he didn't want to be American. In actual fact he preferred the fact that he was British.</p><p>A flutter went through his stomach and Pip realised that he was doing the opposite of what he had been told to do his whole life. By answering this ad, he was showing the boys in his year that he was going to stand up for himself. But would he be able to make the person he was about to meet fall in love with him? And wouldhe be able to dump them?</p><p>'<em>God</em>,' He thought to himself, running a hand through his feathery blonde hair. '<em>What have I gotten myself into</em>?'</p><p>It was cold, but then it was always cold in South Park. Except for the single week where the snow melted to reveal the greenest grass ever seen. That was Pip's favourite week of the year; it was one of the few examples that beauty can be found anywhere. But of course that week was far off, and Pip was standing alone by the bench beside Stark's Pond.</p><p>The gently falling snow gave Pip no comfort as he clung to himself, trying to keep what little warmth he had. He was failing miserably, but that didn't bother him. No, what Pip was worried about was the dark figure in the distance that was slowly coming towards him.</p><p>"Hello?" He called out into the darkness. '<em>You stupid idiot Philip</em>,' he scorned himself, rocking slightly from side to side. '<em>They could be a rapist</em>.'</p><p>"Ay Frenchy!" A familiar voice cried back. "What are ya doin' out here bye yourself?"</p><p>"Hello Eric," He muttered, sitting down on the bench behind him. "I'm waiting for someone."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Cartman said, sitting down beside Pip. "That guy you're supposed to be going out on a date with."</p><p>Pip looked away, not wanting to talk to the larger older boy. But Cartman obviously didn't like that, he slid closer to Pip. He wrapped a large, podgy arm around Pip's slim waist.</p><p>"You know Pip," Cartman slurred into the smaller boy's ear. "There are <em>other</em> ways to become popular." He slid his arm towards Pip's lap. "As long as you know how to keep the right people happy-"</p><p>"What?" Pip squeaked, struggling against the grip.</p><p>"You know you want it Pip," Cartman snarled, softly kissing Pip's mouth. "You know you want <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Get off!" Pip shouted, hitting at the larger boy. "I don't want this!"</p><p>"That's a shit of a lie Pip," Cartman laughed, throwing Pip's hat on the ground. "Take it like the little whore you are."</p><p>Pip let out a shrill scream as Cartman grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. As Cartman left a trail of saliva on Pip's neck he shuddered. The wet kisses down Pip's neck, made him feel dirty.</p><p>"I believe he asked you to get off," A cool voice interrupted, causing Cartman to throw Pip on the ground.</p><p>"Who asked you?" Cartman said, forgetting about the fragile boy he had tossed aside.</p><p>"I believe <em>he</em> did," the stranger said, his eyes glowing. "<em>Rectus Dominus</em>," The strange boy began as the wind began to hum gently. "<em>Exuro pinguis puer! Exuro him insquequo is fastidiosus amo sus sit</em>!"</p><p>Suddenly, Cartman began to scream. He looked like he was melting, like his fat was melting off of him. Then Pip heard a loud crack and Cartman caught alight. Cartman's screams became worse, drawing a crowd out.</p><p>"Come on kid," the stranger hissed, pulling Pip to his feet. "You don't want to get caught here."</p><p>Pip looked into the stranger's eyes; they seemed to draw him in. Pip didn't know who the stranger was, but he did know that he didn't want to annoy him. But he had his date, and he couldn't lose that bet, not after what had just happened.</p><p>"Please sir," he said politely, brushing the snow off his clothes. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here and-"</p><p>"That'd be me," The stranger said, jerking a thumb behind him. "Now come on, I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Pip raised an eyebrow at the stranger, but decided to follow him. Even if the stranger wasn't his date, he'd rather not have to hang around Stark's Pond. Especially since the police were currently trying to put out Cartman's flame encased body.</p><p>"Who are you?" Pip asked the strange man in front of him.</p><p>"I am the Son of the Prince of Darkness," the stranger laughed, baring eerily white teeth. "I'm actually surprised you don't remember me."</p><p>"<em>Hello there, Damien! My name is Phillip," Pip said, introducing himself to the strange new boy that people seemed to hate. "But all the kids call me Pip, because they hate me."</em></p><p>"<em>Then I shall call you Pip," Damien replied, his eyes glowing.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh…" Pip trailed off, staring into the other boy's eyes. "Right-o, then."</em></p><p>The memory flashed through Pip's mind making him gasp. His blue eyes widened, meeting the deep brown eyes that belonged to the familiarboy in front of him. A familiar smile graced the lips of Damien, the heir to the underworld.</p><p>"You <em>Bastard</em>!" Pip cried knocking the dark headed boy to the ground. "You backstabbing son of a-"</p><p>"Whoa," Damien said, raising a hand and stopping Pip in thin air. "What's up with you?"</p><p>"Oh nothing," Pip replied sarcastically, struggling against the invisible hold Damien had on him. "Except for the fact that you conjured up a whirlwind of fire, which happened to contain daemons which raped me over and over again." Pip shouted, all of his anger aimed at the boy in front of him. "And you only did it to please the boys who tortured you. But what hurts me the most is the fact you were supposed to be my friend, and you betrayed me."</p><p>"Look Pip," Damien began, reaching out to touch the smaller boy. "I was nine ye-"</p><p>"<em>Look Pip</em>," Pip repeated, knocking back the hand. "I am sick of people like <em>you</em>. People who think they can torture me and think that I'll forgive them."</p><p>"What do you expect,' Damien retorted, glaring at the blonde boy. "You were always so… positive. And for a boy who had <em>never</em> had a positive moment in his life, he couldn't understand. <em>I</em> couldn't understand."</p><p>"What couldn't you understand?" Pip snapped back, feeling all the anger in him leave. "That I was a lonely boy that needed a friend?"</p><p>"No," Damien replied, his voice softening. "That someone who had been hurt so much could stay as… <em>nice</em> as you."</p><p>"<em>Nice</em>?" Pip questioned, letting a small, harshlaugh escape.</p><p>"For lack of a better word," Damien said, shrugging. "It still amazes me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That someone who has been hurt, first by your parent's dying, then Estella-"</p><p>"You know about that?" Pip interrupted, his face going white.</p><p>"I did some research when I found out that Dad had organised a date between us," Damien said, grinning. "Estella was a mean little girl who used you, and your friend Pocket, who died." He paused, only to check that Pip was okay. "Then you moved over here and you weren't treated right. And when I came along, I only made things worse for you."</p><p>Damien walked over to Pip, and rested a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. As his eyes met the smaller boy's deep aquamarine ones, he felt a jolt run through him. He licked his lips and smiled, knowing that everything was okay between them.</p><p>"You're an amazingly optimistic person Pip," Damien began, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm actually glad you exploded around me."</p><p>"What?'" Pip asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"At least I have to power to hold you back if I need to," Damien smirked, holding out a hand. "Now onto more important matters, we have a date."</p><p>"Damien," Pip said, taking his old friends hand.</p><p>"Hmmn."</p><p>"You really are a bastard."</p><p>-</p><p>"Where are you taking me?"</p><p>The words were on the tip of Pip's tongue, but he just couldn't force them out. He wasn't afraid of Damien, or he wouldn't admit that he was. Pip felt that he was made of stronger stuff; at least he hoped he was.</p><p>As the two young men made their way through the snow covered hill, Pip began to get nervous. He was alone with Damien, the son of Satan. His religion would condemn him to hell for even going near him.</p><p>'<em>Hell is much better than this place</em>,' He thought to himself, hoping Damien wasn't a mind reader like he was rumoured to be. '<em>If he is he'll figure out the bet, then I'll be in serious trouble</em>.'</p><p>"Don't worry Pip," Damien said, breaking the silence. "I can't read thoughts, so if you have something you want to say, just ask."</p><p>"If you can't read thoughts," Pip began, pushing his blonde hair off his face. "How did you know I was thinking?"</p><p>"You bite your lip when you think," Damien coolly replied, the words rolling off his tongue. "See? It's bleeding."</p><p>Pip slowly traced his tongue along his bottom lip, wincing as the taste of copper entered his mouth. Pip heard Damien laugh, followed by a soft touch to his lip. He felt Damien's thumb wipe away the blood, causing Pip to jump.</p><p>"Don't bite me now," Damien said, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it clean. "I relish the taste of blood."</p><p>"So…" Pip trailed off, desperately trying to change the subject. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"We're already here."</p><p>Pip gasped as he saw the valley below him where the quiet town of South Park was nestled. All the lights were shining brightly, giving the white valley the affect that the sky had on him, a sense of wonder. He felt that he was standing on top of the sky, looking into the abyss of the unknown.</p><p>"Damien," He began, a large grin was on the other's face. "This is… beautiful!"</p><p>"I thought you'd like it," Damien replied, the smirk apparent even in the darkness. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I feel like I'm on top of the world," Pip began, smiling wildly. "That I'm reaching into the cosmos but I can still go farther. I feel like I'm in a fairytale, where everything ends with a happy ending. I feel that I'm so high, nothing can bring me down." This earned a chuckle from Damien. "I feel jumbled, at least my thoughts are. I feel anything but lonely up here, I feel invincible." Pip took a deep breath and turned to face his friend. "I feel like there's actually beauty in this town."</p><p>" South Park is a beautiful town Pip," Damien began, moving towards his friend. "You just need to learn where the beauty is."</p><p>Slowly, Pip lay back on his bed, so he was looking up at the grimy ceiling.</p><p>Thoughts of the day were flooding his head; school that day had been a nightmare. What with Kenny beating him up over Cartman and everyone too scared to even look at him, Pip felt very <em>very</em> alone.</p><p>His sister didn't help, his sister <em>never</em> helped. She was actually home by the time Pip got home for once, and she wasn't happy. She stood there and shouted at him about the hospital bills that <em>she</em> was going to pay.</p><p>Pip tried to tell her that it wasn't him, that it was Damien. But every time he opened his mouth, nothing would come out. After a few attempts he just kept his mouth shut, hoping his sister would let it go. But he knew she wouldn't, she didn't give a damn about anyone else but herself and she wouldn't be happy until Pip paid back every cent.</p><p>"Pip," His sister's nasal voice called out, causing Pip to jump. "there's someone at the door for you."</p><p>Slowly, Pip got off his bead and made his way downstairs. All the while he was thinking the same thought, '<em>Please let it be Damien</em>.'</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Do you wanna get out of here?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"There's something I want to show you."</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"Nothing dangerous of course."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So do you wanna go?"</p><p>"Sure, just let me grab my coat."</p><p>"I'm going for a walk," Pip said in a small voice when he saw his sister.</p><p>"With that Goth kid?" She asked, rummaging under the couch.</p><p>"Y-yes," Pip stuttered, putting his winter coat on. "Can I –"</p><p>"Have some money?" She asked, standing up. She was only a couple of inches taller than Pip, but it was enough to make Pip feel small. "Yeah, I'll give you ten. And that's all you're getting."</p><p>"Th-thanks," Pip said, picking his hat up off the floor. "I'll try to be back by midnight."</p><p>"Suit yourself," His sister replied, handing him a ten-dollar note. "But please, don't screw him."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You don't know what diseases he's carrying," She continued, ignoring her younger brother. "And I don't want to pay for anymore hospital bills."</p><p>"Goodnight Penelope," Pip said to his sister, as she left the room.</p><p>"Goodnight Philip," She shouted back. "And be careful."</p><p>"Come on Pip," Damien shouted, running. "We don't want to miss this train!"</p><p>Damien had planned that they would jump a train and hitch a ride to the nearest town. He had something special planned out for Pip, and he wasn't going to let the young blonde miss it. Even if his father took his visiting privileges away, it would be worth it just too see the look on Pip's face.</p><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Pip shouted back, as Damien jumped on the train. "This doesn't seem like a good idea!"</p><p>"You'll thank me when we get there," Damien replied, reaching his hand out to grab Pip's. "Just give me your hand."</p><p>Pip reached out, trying to grab the offered hand, brushing the other boy's fingertips. He couldn't reach far enough, he was too small. Pip looked up at Damien, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it.</p><p>"Jump Pip," Damien screamed, leaning out further. "You have to trust that I'll catch you." Pip nodded and closed his eyes. "Don't close your eyes, just jump."</p><p>With those words, Pip felt his eyes snap open. He looked at Damien, making sure he was ready and he jumped. He felt Damien grab his hand and he began to scramble up the side of the train.</p><p>"You have to get onto this train now," Damien shouted, causing Pip to turn his head. The train was heading towards a tunnel, now Pip was scared.</p><p>"Pull me up," He shouted, while hoisting himself. "I don't want to die!"</p><p>Damien closed his eyes and summoned up all his powers. Slowly he formed a connection with Pip and focused all his powers on him. Quickly, he managed to pull Pip onto the train.</p><p>"Oh God," Pip wheezed, sprawled out on the floor. "I can't believe you talked me into doing that."</p><p>"Don't worry Pip," Damien replied, looking out the compartment door. "It'll all be worth it."</p><p>"That was fucking amazing," Pip said, grinning wildly.</p><p>Damien had decided to treat Pip to something very special. He had booked tickets to the opening night performance of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. Damien had seen another production of it before, and found it dull, but he knew it would be something Pip would love.</p><p>"I told you it would all be worth it," Damien replied, grinning at the smaller boy. "I knew you would like it."</p><p>"Like it?" Pip asked, rasing an eyebrow. "I loved it! It was spectacular. The costumes, the scenery, everything!"</p><p>"What about the music?" Damien asked, already knowing the answer. "Did you like the music?"</p><p>"I loved the music," Pip said grinning. He opened his mouth and began to sing.</p><p>"<em>Night time sharpens<br/>
Heightens each sensation<br/>
Darkness stirs<br/>
And wakes imagination<br/>
Silently the senses<br/>
Abandon their defenses</em></p><p>
  <em>Slowly, gently<br/>
Night unfurls its splendor<br/>
Grasp it, sense it<br/>
Tremulous and tender<br/>
Turn your face away<br/>
From the garish light of day<br/>
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light<br/>
And listen to the music of the night."</em>
</p><p>As Pip began to sing, the train began to move. Pip decided to buy tickets back since tickets into South Park were cheap. Damien felt a smile playing at his lips; only Pip would spend ten dollars on train tickets when he could easily do the ride for free.</p><p>"You have a beautiful voice," Damien said, running a hand through the smaller boy's white-blonde hair. "See, I told you it'd be worth it."</p><p>"Yeah…" Pip tailed off, leaning into Damien. "Thanks for this."</p><p>Slowly Damien wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. As Pip fell asleep against his Chest, Damien smiled. Never in his life, had he felt this happy.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Principal hollered over the loudspeaker. "The student council have finally come up with a theme for the prom!"</p><p>Pip winced as everyone in his English class began to cheer. Prom was always a big even in South Park; even the least popular of kids had a chance at a special night. Pip looked around at his peers; they were all huddled together, whispering excitedly. All but Kenny, who was smirking at Pip.</p><p>"This year's prom theme is," The principal continued, excitement evident in their voice. "The sixties!"</p><p>Silence. Then the girls began to squeal. Pip only heard fragments of their conversations.</p><p>"Wendy, you actually got it through!"</p><p>"This is going to be so great!"</p><p>"I hope they play music from the sixties."</p><p>"We've organised the best DJ"</p><p>"Class," The English teacher shouted, trying to get the classes attention. "Class, we have a new student."</p><p>Everyone immediately stopped talking; new students were rare in South Park. The town had next to no tourist attractions and didn't warrant many visitors. And if a person moved there, they'd be gone by the end of the week.</p><p>"Class," The English teacher continued, looking pleased that everyone was quiet. "May I introduce your newest classmate, Damien Thorn."</p><p>"Got a ciggie?"</p><p>Damien looked at the other boy and smirked. He lent against the wall, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cigarette. He waved it around in front of the other boy for a bit and handed it to him.</p><p>"Got a light?"</p><p>Damien reached into his pockets and pulled out another cigarette and a lighter. He lit his own cigarette before handing the lighter over to the other boy.</p><p>"I want that back," he said coolly, watching the other boy.</p><p>"The cigarette?" the other boy asked, smirking.</p><p>"No," Damien said, rolling his eyes. "The lighter."</p><p>"Catch."</p><p>The other boy pelted the lighter at Damien, probably hoping that he would miss it. But Damien was quicker than that, he snatched it out of the air. The other boy just looked at him, wide eyed and Damien just smirked.</p><p>"I'm Damien Thorn," Damien said, offering a hand. "And you are?"</p><p>"Kyle Broflovski," The other boy replied, taking a drag from his cigarette.</p><p>A spark of recognition flew threw Damien as the other boy took his hand. He remembered a group of eight year old boys, who tormented Pip. And how he turned one of their friends into a duck after they started to torment him.</p><p>"Broflovski?" Damien asked the boy, racking his memory some more. "Didn't I turn one of your friends into a duck?"</p><p>"You remember that?" Kyle asked, chuckling.</p><p>"I've seen him around elsewhere," Damien replied, shrugging. "What about the other two boys you hung out with back then?"</p><p>"Stan and Cartman," Kyle began, putting out the cigarette. "Stan hangs around with his girlfriend Wendy most of the time… We are still friends I suppose, but not as close as we used to be. And Cartman… I'm not really friends with him, he's a fat fuck.' Kyle smirked at Damien then continued. "Though I should be a bit more considerate since he's in hosp-"</p><p>"He made it to the hospital?" Damien queried, running his free hand through his hair. "I was hoping that he didn't make it…"</p><p>"Huh?" Kyle replied, mouth open.</p><p>"I made fat boy fry," Damien continued, lighting another cigarette.</p><p>"That was you?" Kyle exclaimed, wide eyed. "It's your fault we're one man down on the football team."</p><p>"Football?" Damien said blinking. "Don't you care that your friend is in hospital?"</p><p>"No," Kyle said, fuming. "We're going to have to forfeit our match this weekend thanks to you."</p><p>"Relax," Damien said, placing a cigarette in the other boy's mouth and lighting it. "I'll play for you guys."</p><p>"Practice is at four this afternoon," Kyle said, smirking. "If you're late you're probably not going to get a helmet."</p><p>Damien watched as the redheaded boy took a drag of his cigarette before letting it fall to the snow covered ground. As Kyle walked away, all Damien could hear was the hiss of the lit cigarette dying in the snow.</p><p>Pip checked his watch as he walked towards the football field. He was ten minutes early, meaning that he could grab a helmet before the other boys got their first. He was nervous because he overheard that Damien would be taking Cartman's place on the football field. Pip really didn't want Kenny to see him talking to Damien, he really didn't want another beating from the boy.</p><p>"Pip!" A familiar voice shouted. "Wait up!"</p><p>"Hey Damien," Pip replied, stopping to wait for his friend. "How are you?"</p><p>"Not bad," Damien said, flinging an arm over Pip's shoulder. "You?"</p><p>"I'm alright I suppose," Pip stated, walking towards the field. "Are you joining the football team?"</p><p>"I'm replacing Cartman," Damien said, smirking. "After all, he's in no state to play football."</p><p>"And you would know all about that wouldn't you Pip?"</p><p>The voice interjected itself into the conversation like a knife cutting through butter. Pip felt himself shrinking towards Damien, which caused Damien to wrap an arm protectively around the smaller boy. As Pip watched Kenny emerge from the shadows, he knew something bad was going to happen.</p><p>"H-hello Kenny," Pip stuttered, staring up at the taller boy. "And how are you today?"</p><p>"Is this him?" Kenny asked sweetly, ignoring Pip. "He's rather good looking."</p><p>"Kenny this is Damien," Pip said, feeling the larger boy's grip tighten around him. "Damien, this is Kenny. Damien's playing footba-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Kenny said, continuing to eye up Damien. "We've met before. So Damien," Kenny said, starting a new topic. "Where have you played football before?"</p><p>"<em>Heavins Catholic Boarding School for Bright Young Men</em>," Damien replied, letting his grip on Pip go. "My mother wanted me to go there, so I had a chance at getting into heaven."</p><p>"Heavins?" Kenny said, stroking his chin. "You do realise that we're playing Heavins this weekend?"</p><p>"What?" Damien said, going white. "You do realise that Heavins has the best football team?"</p><p>"That's what they said about Denver," Another voice came in. "But we beat them."</p><p>"You expect me to play my team mates in a game of football?" Damien shouted, causing everyone to step back.</p><p>"Ex-team mates Damien," Kyle spoke up, entering the conversation. "And besides, it's the least you can do after putting Cartman into hospital."</p><p>"I'm not playing against Heavins!"</p><p>"I can't believe I'm playing against Heavins!" Damien groaned as he watched Pip try to unlock the visitor's gate. "And why are we getting here half an hour early?"</p><p>"So I don't have to talk to my sister," Pip replied shrilly, unlocking the visitor's gate. "We'll get to see the other team arrive."</p><p>"Great," Damien replied, following Pip. "Let's let them kill us before we play them."</p><p>"Stop being an idiot," Pip snapped, walking towards the car park. "Be quiet, I can see their bus."</p><p>Both the boys stopped and watched as the black and white bus of <em>Heavins Catholic Boarding School for Bright Young Men </em>drove round the corner. As the bus parked into the visitor's space, Pip smiled. It was another weekend football match when they didn't have to travel on the crappy South Park bus.</p><p>"See Damien," Pip said smirking. "It isn't that bad."</p><p>The doors of the bus opened and a cloud of white gas was released. Pip waited for the school principal to get off the bus and walked around to greet him.</p><p>"Welcome to South Park Principal Godfrey," Pip said, smiling politely. "I am Philip Pirrup and I am here to show your team to the changing rooms."</p><p>Pip waited for a response, but got none.</p><p>"Okay Pip," Damien said, walking towards Pip. "Just let them do their own thing."</p><p>"Mr. Thorn," Principal Godfrey said in a low baritone voice. "I am surprised to see you here."</p><p>"After I was removed from Heavins father decided I should continue my schooling in South Park," Damien replied, shrugging.</p><p>"I see," Was the Principals reply. "Boys, come and greet your ex-school mate."</p><p>Pip and Damien both stepped back as the football team of <em>Heavins Catholic Boarding School for Bright Young Men</em> made their way off the bus. They're uniforms were white andblack so they matched the bus, their shield was a halo with wings. Pip watched mouth open as another group of boys with no uniforms come out from behind the bus, but he knew who those boys were.</p><p>"Principal Godfrey," Coach Lemming boomed at the other man. "It's been a long time."</p><p>"It has indeed," Godfrey replied, turning towards his boys. "Boys follow the <em>South Park Cows</em> to the change rooms."</p><p>The South Park stadium wasn't very efficient, not since half of it burned down in the 1930's. Since then teams had to share a change room, so there was little to no privacy. Damien gulped as he led his ex-team into the dingy change rooms, knowing what was about to come. After both the teams had filed inside they stood and faced each other, sizing each other up.</p><p>"Who is the captain of this team?" A tall boy with a heavy French accent inquired.</p><p>"I am," Stan said powerfully, holding out a hand. " Stanley Marsh."</p><p>"Christophe DeLorne," The French boy replied, shaking the offered hand. "But all of you'd be wise to call me 'Mole'"</p><p>"Damien," A familiar voice said, interrupting the Captains handshake. 'Why are you playing for this lot."</p><p>"Gregory," Damien replied, nodding to his friend. "I nearly burned one of their members to death, it was the least I could do."</p><p>"Game starts in twenty minutes people," Coach Lemming screamed. "Get changed, and we can all go to City Wok after."</p><p>"All of us?" Kenny asked, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Even them?"</p><p>"Yes McKormick," Coach Lemming shouted as he left the room. "All of us."</p><p>"Kenny have you taken my ciggies?" Kyle asked as the coach left.</p><p>"No," Kenny replied, holding up a half empty packet. "I bummed this from my mum."</p><p>"Pip?" Kyle asked the small blonde boy. "Damien? Stan?"</p><p>All three boys shook their heads. Kyle groaned, knowing that he probably left them in his locker the day before. However, his locker was on the other side of the change room, where the Heavins boy's were.</p><p>"Look at it this way Kyle," Stan said, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "At least your mum won't yell at you for smoking."</p><p>"But I need them Stan," Kyle wined, running a hand through his red hair. "Or I'll go crazy."</p><p>"Do you have any idea where they are?" Kenny asked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I left them in my locker," Kyle muttered.</p><p>"Well then," Damien said, smirking. "You have to go over and get them."</p><p>"Excuse me," Kyle snapped at the boy leaning on his locker. "I need to get to my locker."</p><p>"Get back to your own side," The other boy replied, his accent rolling off his tongue.</p><p>"Look," Kyle said, moving closer to the other boy. "I just want to get my ciggies."</p><p>"You shouldn't be smoking," The other boy said. "I'm doing your health a favour."</p><p>"You're one to talked," Kyle snarled, causing the taller boy to jump. "I can smell it on you."</p><p>"But Heavins boy's don't smoke," The boy said smirking. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you."</p><p>"Okay?" Kyle said, unsure.</p><p>"Let me buy you a drink after the game," the French boy purred, reaching out and pushing a lock of Kyle's red hair behind his ear. "And I'll let you have your ciggies."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Pip watched on the side of the field as the ball flew from one end of the field to the other. Pip was hardly ever thrown the ball, nobody trusted him not to drop it. Pip didn't think he was that bad, it wasn't like Kyle was paying attention, he was hanging around the tall French boy. Stan was yelling instructions at everyone, but most people ignored him. And Damien was running down the field, yelling at Pip to run and catch the ball.</p><p>"Run Pip!" Damien screamed, Pip just looked at him stupid. "Go long Pip."</p><p>Pip blinked and began to run. As he ran he watched Damien pull his arm back and throw the ball. Pip ran faster as the ball sped towards it's goal.</p><p>"Jump Pip," Damien shouted, waving his arms.</p><p>Pip looked at the ball and reached out his arms. As the ball descended to the ground he jumped, he jumped as high as he could. Luckily, as he made his way to the ground he caught the ball. Scoring one of the few points the South Park scored during the game. As the crowd cheered, Pip's world began to spin. He knew the high he was getting wouldn't last for long.</p><p>-</p><p>Kyle stood out on the balcony, a lit cigarette burning away in his hand. Raising it to his lips he breathed in deeply, relishing the calming feeling. The cool night air and the smooth smoke a tantalising combination.</p><p>His mother hated the fact that he smoked, but frankly, Kyle didn't care. He knew what his mother was like; he'd lived with her all his life. But he was older now, less dependent, but most of all, he just wanted to escape.</p><p>He leaned over the balcony rail, letting his stomach rest against the hard, cold metal. Taking one final drag of his cigarette, he flung it over the edge. As it fell, the rushing wind blew it out, causing it to smoke as it hit the ground.</p><p>"Kyle," A small, familiar voice shouted.</p><p>"Hey Pip," Kyle replied, turning to face the young blonde boy. "Why are you out here?"</p><p>"I'm just coming out to think," the young blonde replied. "About Damien… And the bet."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"Don't you think it's rather harsh?" Pip queried, removing his hat and placing it on the balcony rail. "That I have to go out with him, and then dump him?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"It's been about two weeks now," Pip continued, leaning against the rail. "And the proms in a month; just say that by that time, Damien actually falls in love with me. Then what happens? And what if he wants to kiss and hold hands? Will I be able to do that?"</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"Kyle," Pip said, biting his lip. "What happens if I fall for Damien?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"How will I be able to hurt him then?"</p><p>"Enjoying your win?" Kyle questioned, sliding up towards the Heavins boy.</p><p>"Enjoying your loss?" Christophe replied, a smirk playing against his lips.</p><p>"Oh ha ha!" Kyle replied, laughing bitterly. "Thanks for the reminder."</p><p>"I thought it was very funny," Christophe said, swinging an arm around the smaller boy.</p><p>"Well I didn't," Kyle said, pouting.</p><p>"Aw," Christophe said, smiling. "You look so…"</p><p>"Thanks," Kyle replied. "It's good to know that I'm so…"</p><p>"Great reply," Christophe said, the smirk evident on his face. "You're a genius."</p><p>"Thanks," Kyle replied, grinning.</p><p>"I was being sarcastic," Christophe muttered, frowning slightly.</p><p>"I realised."</p><p>"So…" Christophe trailed, trying to figure out what to say next. "How about that drink you owe me?"</p><p>"You mean the drink <em>you're</em> buying me?" Kyle asked, pushing the larger boy playfully.</p><p>"What else?" Christophe said, moving Kyle in front of him. "Do you think we have anything?"</p><p>"Ask me in two weeks."</p><p>Damien trudged down the snow-covered road. He was going to Pip's house… again. His mother heard that he had a friend, and insisted that she meet Pip. That was two weeks ago, around the same time as the football game. Now she had enough of waiting and wanted to meet the British boy immediately. He didn't want Pip to meet his mother, after all, who wanted to have Satan's child?</p><p>As he neared his friend's house, he stopped and sighed. He didn't understand the world and its inhabitants, he supposed he never would. He couldn't understand how Pip could be so nice if everyone else was so nasty to him. He couldn't understand his peers, and why they found tormenting the younger boy so entertaining. But then Damien gave up trying to understand the world a long time ago, he knew it would drive him insane. Even so sometimes, just as he was doing, he would stop to think.</p><p>He looked ahead, at the small, shabby house that Pip called home. Every time he saw it, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he was going to be sick. But it never felt bad, only good. It made him feel… wanted. And Damien hadn't felt that feeling in a long time.</p><p>As Kyle walked down the street, he tightly wrapped the cloak around him. It was colder than usual and lightly snowing. For such a cold evening, it was beautiful; the white snowflakes reflected the light from the dingy street lamps. He was walking to meet Christophe; it was a Saturday so he could get out of school. As Kyle walked, his memory played back the conversation he and Christophe had the night of the game.</p><p>"<em>Ask me in two weeks."</em></p><p>A small smile played on Kyle's lips, it wasn't his normal smile though, it was Tophe's smile. He named it Tophe's smile because it only ever appeared when the eighteen-year-old boy was around. Kyle felt a flutter in his stomach as he neared the bar, tonight was the night he would answer the question.</p><p>"Pip?"</p><p>"Damien!" Pip said, shocked to see his friend. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was bored," Damien muttered, running a hand through his think black hair. "Do you wanna go out?"</p><p>"Yes," Pip said, grabbing his coat. "I really don't want to stay here; my sister is with her boyfriend…"</p><p>"Totally understandable Pip," Damien said, grinning. "Totally understandable."</p><p>"Where are we going tonight?" The small boy asked as he followed Damien out the door. "Anywhere special?"</p><p>"Somewhere very special to me," Damien answered, grabbing the smaller boy's hand. "We have to hurry, the train will be leaving soon."</p><p>"Wait," Pip said, surprised. "We're going to catch a train?"</p><p>The bar was dingy, and had a funny smell to it. Kyle hated it there, because his mother could always smell the bar air on him. And his father was rumoured to go there, though Kyle had never seen him, and he didn't want his father finding out about Tophe. Kyle slid into the booth where he and Tophe usually met, hoping that he hadn't been caught. The booth they had chosen was probably the nicest in the bar.</p><p>"God she's a bish," A familiar voice hollered, it had a drunken quality. "I love her, why else did I marry her, she's just a bish. Everyone knows that."</p><p>Kyle turned around and saw his father; he was standing and laughing with his friends. Kyle quickly snapped his head around and sat very still, praying that Christophe would come soon. Kyle shuddered as the drunken men laughed around him, making his dad louder.</p><p>"Well," His dad continued, louder than before. "Our kid ish great; he ish the smartest boy in the year. And our adopted son ish one of the nicest, most innocent kids you'd meet. I'm still amazed that they haven't turned out like their mother."</p><p>"<em>Bonjour mon amour</em>."</p><p>"Hey Tophe," Kyle murmured, sliding over to let the larger boy sit down. "How's school?"</p><p>"If I told you I was having the time of my life," The French boy began, running a hand through Kyle's red hair. "Would you believe me?"</p><p>"And another thing," His father persisted. "My boy Kyle, he is the most amazing boy you'd meet. Did you know he got 98 percent on the mash test? 98! A genius!"</p><p>"Probably not," Kyle answered, trying to block out his father. "You usually bitch about it."</p><p>"I do not bitch," Christophe said loudly, drawing attention to them. "I complain… excessively."</p><p>"He ish going to become a lawyer, just like me," His father continued, turning. "Hey look, there he ish! Hey Kyle, come and give your dad a hug!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Tophe," Kyle began, standing up. "I should take him home."</p><p>"This is our night together Kyle," Christophe murmured, standing up as well. "I'll come with you."</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"I'll come with you."</p><p>As the train pulled into the station, Pip became nervous. Damien hadn't said anything to reassure him, so all he knew is that they were going somewhere. Pip looked at Damien, hoping to get a response; Damien just avoided his gaze. For the first time since he had met the boy again, Pip was feeling scared.</p><p>"Where are we going?" he asked again, running a hand through his feathery white hair. "You haven't said a word since you picked me up."</p><p>"I'm sorry Pip," Damien said standing up and offering Pip his hand. "I'm just really nervous."</p><p>"Oh…" Pip trailed, biting his bottom lip. "Sorry."</p><p>"Why are you apologising?" Damien snapped, causing the smaller boy to jump. "Why are you always apologising?"</p><p>"I-I-I," Pip stuttered, shrinking away from the larger boy. "I don't know."</p><p>"Just stop it okay," Damien said, turning away from the smaller boy. "Come on, I don't want to be late."</p><p>"And another thing, why ish your mother always shouting at me?"</p><p>Kyle groaned as he and Christophe dragged his drunken father towards their home. He hadn't planned to spend his evening seeing his drunken father home. He wanted a quite night with Christophe, but quiet wasn't a word his family recognised.</p><p>"Sorry about this," Kyle muttered as they dragged the drunken man around the corner.</p><p>"This wasn't exactly how I pictured spending my evening," Christophe answered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "But at least I'm spending time with you."</p><p>"This is it," Kyle murmured, blushing. "Welcome to my house."</p><p>Kyle fully handed his father over to the larger boy then ran up to the front door of his house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard the footsteps of his brother as he ran to get the door.</p><p>"Kyle?" Ike squeaked, opening the front door. "What are you doing home so early?"</p><p>"Please go and get mum Ike," Kyle said, pushing his brother towards the house. "It's important." After Ike left, Kyle turned around and headed back towards his father. "How is he?"</p><p>"Still drunk," Christophe muttered, wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulder. "How much did he have?"</p><p>"I don't know…" Kyle trailed, ending the short conversation.</p><p>"Gerald!"</p><p>Kyle sprung away from Christophe's strong grip as he heard his mother shout. He spun around quickly, only to see his mother standing horrified at the front door. He tried to help his father up as his mother hurried towards them.</p><p>"You stupid, stupid man," She shrieked, pulling her husband to his feet. " Kyle, where did you find him?"</p><p>"I… Uh…" Kyle stuttered, running a hand through his red hair.</p><p>"We found him outside a bar," Christophe spoke up, causing Kyle's mother's attention to focus on him. "He was leaning against the wall."</p><p>Kyle shrunk away as his mother glared at him, knowing where he had been that night. He watched as she looked from him, to Christophe, to his father, obviously trying to make a decision. She ran a hand through her red hair, just like Kyle, and roughly flung her husband towards Kyle.</p><p>"Help me place him in his room," She began, waving an arm at the door. "And then I want to talk to you."</p><p>"Hello!" Damien shouted as he opened the door and stepped inside the large house. "Is anybody there?"</p><p>"Damien," Pip whispered, following Damien inside. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Pip," Damien said, turning to face his friend. "We're at my mo-"</p><p>"Damien?" A soft voice floated down the stairs, interrupting the son of Satan. "You decided to come, and you brought the little English boy!" A woman appeared at the top of the stairs, she had white blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Pip! I'm Mrs. McAllister, Damien's mother."</p><p>"P-pleased t-to m-meet you," Pip stuttered politely, holding out a hand. "I'm Philip Pirrup."</p><p>"Yes, yes," Damien's mother muttered, walking towards the boys. "Damien's told me all about you, but I bet he hasn't told you about me."</p><p>"No mam," Pip said, removing his hat. "Damien hasn't told me anything about you."</p><p>"Why are you sorry," Damien's mother smiled kindly. "It's young Damien here who should be-"</p><p>"Mom!" A deep voice cried, a young boy with deep brown hair and deep green eyes appeared. Pip drew in a deep breath; the boy was so pretty he looked like a girl. "Where's my- Oh… Damien's here."</p><p>"Pip," Damien said, clearing his throat. "This is Eriksson, he's my half brother, maternal."</p><p>"Eriksson," Pip said politely, offering a hand. "Pleased to meet-"</p><p>"Call me Erik," the brown-haired boy replied, circling Pip like a hawk. "Everyone else does. Well <em>Damien</em>," He spat, gently stroking Pip's shoulder. "This one's pretty, can I have him when you're finished?"</p><p>"Drop dead Erik," Damien snapped, flinging an arm over Pip's shoulder.</p><p>"Already did that," Erik replied, purring slightly. "You're daddy helped our mummy remember?" He laughed harshly, and then turned to leave the room. "You should visit more often, our mother misses you."</p><p>His laugh trailed after him, sending shivers down Pip's spine. Pip looked at Damien, then his mother, they both had grimaces on their faces. Pip leaned into Damien and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure that Erik isn't the son of Satan?"</p><p>Kyle sat on his bed and groaned. His mother was downstairs with his father, and Christophe was in the bathroom. His mother didn't like Tophe, so they had fought. Christophe hid in the shadows, ready to support Kyle when he needed it.</p><p>'<em>He's too good for me</em>,' Kyle thought, burying his face in his pillow. '<em>If it was me I would have left.</em>'</p><p>"I'll have to leave soon <em>mon amour</em>," Christophe murmured, interrupting Kyle's thoughts. "I have to make curfew or else I'll get into trouble."</p><p>"Why do you have to go?" Kyle murmured, sitting up to face Christophe. "Why can't you stay here with me?"</p><p>"I would love to," Christophe said, drawing Kyle into an embrace. "But I can't… I don't want to get expelled."</p><p>"I know…" Kyle trailed, looking into Christophe's amber eyes. "But you can make that up to me."</p><p>Kyle lifted a hand up and placed it on Christophe's chin. Slowly, he drew Christophe into a long, lingering kiss. He broke away, licking his lips.</p><p>"Wow," Kyle said, resting his head against Christophe's chest. "Our first kiss."</p><p>"I know it won't be our last," Christophe murmured, laying Kyle on the bed. "I don't think I've completely made it up to you."</p><p>"Nor do I."</p><p>"So…" Damien trailed, as he walked Pip home. "What did you think of my mother?"</p><p>"She was lovely Damien," Pip responded, smiling. "I think you know my weakness."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I love beautiful things," Pip said, running a hand through the taller boy's hair. "It's so unfair, you know my weakness, but I don't know yours."</p><p>"I thought that was obvious," Damien murmured, leaning down and gently kissing Pip.</p><p>"D-D-Damien," Pip stuttered, breaking the kiss. "Will you go to the prom with me?"</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>"Get off him!"</p><p>Kyle's eyes snapped open as Christophe's warmth left his body. He saw his mother's hand around Christophe's collar, holding him effectively away from her son. Kyle stood up, and ran over to his mother.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, nervously straightening his shirt.</p><p>"What's wrong?" His mother shrieked, dragging the French boy out of the room. "This boy was raping you!"</p><p>"I swear to you madame-"</p><p>"Don't talk to me," She snapped, hoisting the large boy down the stairs. "You, you, you <em>freak</em>."</p><p>"Mom!" Kyle shouted, running down the stairs. "Don't do this."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow <em>mon amour</em>," Christophe muttered, reaching out to gently touch Kyle's cheek. "I'll meet you at your school."</p><p>Kyle grabbed the larger boy's hand, only letting go when the boy had been pushed out the door. He looked at his mother, hatred boiling in his eyes, and spat at her. Quickly he turned, and ran up the stairs into his room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>Pip sat at his desk, drawing on a scrap of paper instead of listening to his maths teacher. As he sketched, his eyes wandered around the dingy room, resting on a familiar set of read curls. Pip sighed and tapped the jewish boy on the back, trying to think of what to say.</p><p>"Kyle," He whispered, trying to catch the redhead's attention. "Kyle."</p><p>"What," Kyle snapped back, earning a glare from the maths teacher.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Pip asked, trying to keep worry out of his voice.</p><p>"Can you meet me at the wall after class?" Kyle muttered, scribbling down the example on the board. "I'll tell you then."</p><p>Damien sauntered past the gates of heaven, trying to look casual. He was bored, his father was supposed to of met him half an hour ago. Damien looked around the cloud-like path and saw a small stone.</p><p>'<em>What do you do when you're bored</em>?' he thought to himself, picking up the rock. '<em>Try to piss off God.</em>' Damien began to play with the stone, passing it from hand to hand. It was cold and heavy, but light enough to belong in Gods kingdom. '<em>Cause that's where it's going,</em>' Damien thought, raising an arm in preparation to throw the rock.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A deep voice interrupted Damien's plans.</p><p>"But you're not me are you father," Damien replied, lowering his arm.</p><p>Damien turned around to face his father, dropping the stone in the process. He looked at his father, thanking God that they only shared hair and eye colour. Damien didn't know how he would have handled having his fathers red skin.</p><p>Slowly, Damien followed his father down the path to hell, where he would probably spend his own afterlife. As they walked through the vast chambers, Damien felt… more relaxed. He knew hell was supposed to be a bad place, but to him it was home. When the finally reached the large chambers which belonged to his father, Damien turned around and gently hugged his father.</p><p>"I missed you father," Damien said, releasing his arms.</p><p>"I missed you to," Satan replied, sitting down on the couch behind him. "How's your mother?"</p><p>"Happy," Damien muttered, sitting down beside his father. "Though I should visit her more…" He lifted his head to meet his father's eyes, so much like his own and began to talk. "So father," Damien began, as. "What did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Remember that boy I set you up wi-"</p><p>"It didn't work out," Damien interrupted, looking away from his father.</p><p>"God Damien," His father groaned, standing up to achieve his full height. "Can't you ever maintain a healthy relationship?"</p><p>"Yes!" Damien shouted, standing up. "I'm sick of you muddling with my personal life! I want to have a say in my own life, not be set up with some pathetic loser who responds to a love ad."</p><p>"Damien," Satan mumbled, reaching out to touch his son. "I just want to help."</p><p>"Just leave me alone," Damien snarled, pulling away from hi father. "And stay the hell out of my life."</p><p>Kenny tiptoed down the corridor, following Pip, the boy he had come to despise. The blonde boy had a skip in his step, signalling that he was happy. Kenny scowled, how could Pip be so happy when he should be miserable.</p><p>"Pip," a voice called, causing Kenny to hide behind a rubbish bin. "There you are."</p><p>Kenny peered over the top of the rubbish bin, trying to figure out who wanted to talk to the young blonde. Kenny saw a tall, dark and handsome boy which sent a thrill down his spine. It was Damien.</p><p>"Hello Damien," Pip said, letting Damien lean him up against the wall behind him. "How did your meeting with your father go?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Damien said, pushing his body against Pip's. "Besides, there are much better things we can do with our mouths."</p><p>As their mouths met with heated passion, Kenny gasped. He didn't expect to see Damien kiss Pip, let alone Pip kiss back. As he watched them, a smirk formed on his lips.</p><p>'<em>Well, well, well</em>,' He thought to himself, licking his lips. '<em>That certainly is an unexpected development.</em>'</p><p>Pip broke away from Damien and smiled.</p><p>"I have to go," He whispered into the taller boy's ear. "I'm supposed to meet Kyle at the wall."</p><p>"You're not taking up smoking are you?" Damien asked, lightly kissing Pip's forehead. "I'm supposed to be the bad boy."</p><p>"No," Pip muttered, bitting his lip. "I'm worried about Kyle, he seems upset."</p><p>"Pip, babe," Damien said, kissing his neck. "You worry too much." Damien gently brushed his lips against Pip's then smiled. "I'll see you tonight."</p><p>Pip sighed as Damien walked away, the warm and fuzzy feeling was melting away. It would leave Pip cold and empty. Pip slowly turned around and headed down the corridor, making his way to meet Kyle.</p><p>"Hello," Pip said, walking towards Kyle.</p><p>"Hey," Kyle responded, dropping his lit cigarette and putting it out. "What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"I'm worried about you Kyle," Pip said, looking down at his feet. "You look… Sad, distracted."</p><p>"Pip?" Kyle questioned, running a hand through his red hair.</p><p>"Hmmn?"</p><p>"Do you remember Christophe?" Kyle asked, watching Pip shake his head. 'Tall, French and Handsome?"</p><p>"From Heavins?" Pip asked, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Yeah," Kyle muttered. "Him."</p><p>"What happened Kyle?"</p><p>"We started to see each other," Kyle began, holding himself. "Just as friends, then it started to get more serious. One night, about two weeks ago, we met at a bar. My dad was there also, drunk. We took him home and gave him to my mother, going upto my room afterwards." Kyle paused only to smile. "We shared our first kiss that night. But my mother caught us, and he was kicked out of the house. My mother called up his school, he's in so much trouble, he might get kicked out. I can't help but feel it's all my fault."</p><p>"Kyle," Pip murmured, putting a hand on the Jewish boy's shoulder. "Your mother loves you, she's only doing what she thinks is best."</p><p>"I know that," Kyle snapped, wrenching himself away from the blonde boy. "But why can't she just mind her own business."</p><p>"Kyle," Pip continued, keeping his voice calm. "I know how you feel-"</p><p>"How could you!" Kyle screamed, glaring at the smaller boy. "Your parents are dead."</p><p>Pip stood there shaking, he could feel the anger building up inside of him. How Pip wished that he could forget about his parents, but he knew he never would. Slowly, he let his eyes meet Kyle's, the anger burning inside him was obvious.</p><p>"That was low Kyle," He snarled, sounding unlike himself. "That was fucking low and hurtful. And you of all people!"</p><p>"Pip-"</p><p>"How the fuck would you know," Pip shouted, kicking at the snow. "What it feels like to have no parents that your older sister has to look after you? She used to hit me when I was younger, sis you know that? I bet your mother never did that. So shut up and don't assume I don't know anything about being hurt by someone I care about."</p><p>"Pip?" Kyle said, reaching out to touch the boy. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"I know," Pip said, crying into Kyle. "You were hurt, just like I was. Please don't tell anyone about my sister."</p><p>"I won't Pip," Kyle said, stroking Pip's white-blonde hair. "Just remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."</p><p>Kenny watched Pip as he walked slowly around the corner, trying to fish something out of his bag. When he was in reach, Kenny grabbed out and dragged Pip out of the open corridor. He slammed him up against the locker and began to shout.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Kenny snarled, his arm pressing firmly against the smaller boy's chest. "What has happened Pip?"</p><p>"Kenny!" Pip exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the taller boy's grip. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You have seemed to form a… <em>conection</em> with the devil spawn," Kenny snarled, pressing harder against Pip. "What are you going to do when you dump him tonight?"</p><p>"P-p-pardon?" Pip stuttered, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>"The prom, our bet?" Kenny said, treating Pip like an idiot. "Don't tell me you don't remember."</p><p>"A-a-about the bet," Pip squeaked, going white. "I don't want to be part of it anymore."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>"I don't want to be part of it anymore!" Pip shouted, causing Kenny to drop him.</p><p>"You coward," Kenny spat, wiping his mouth of his sleeve. "You're a fucking coward."</p><p>"No I'm not," Pip said, standing up. "I just don't want to be part of your sick little club anymore. I have a life of my own."</p><p>Pip and Kenny stared at each other, their anger towards each other radiating off them. Finally, Pip turned and walked away, not looking back at Kenny. Kenny snarled, his eyes going dark.</p><p>"You better watch it Philip Pirrup," He shouted, causing people to stare. "If you don't I'll get you."</p><p>Pip stood in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. He looked at himself and bit his lips; he looked like a little boy, when he really wanted to look grown up for Damien. He bit his lips and ran a hand through his hair, watching it fall back into place.</p><p>"Pip," his sister said, knocking at the door. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Just wait a minute," Pip called, checking his room for anything that didn't belong. "Come in!"</p><p>"Hey brother," She said, walking through the door. "I have something special to show you."</p><p>Slowly she walked across the room, her strawberry-blonde hair fanning out behind her. She sat on the end of Pip's small bed, and beckoned the younger boy to sit next to her. Pip looked at his sister and smiled, walking over and sitting down beside her.</p><p>"These were our fathers," She began, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small grey box. "He asked me to give these too you when you were old enough."</p><p>Pip looked up at his sister, making sure it was okay. After a few tense seconds she nodded, telling Pip everything was all right. Slowly, Pip opened the box, gasping at it's contents. Inside were two cufflinks, on one was a portrait of his mother and father, the other was a portrait of Pip his sister as children.</p><p>"Oh God," Pip said, sobbing into his sister. "They're beautiful."</p><p>"And this," His sister said, pulling out a small silver watch. "Belonged to Joe, he wanted you to have it."</p><p>Pip gently took the watch from his sister's hand and placed it on his wrist. He never thought about Joe, the kind blacksmith his sister married when he was young. Joe died when Pip was eight, leaving all his money to Pip's sister and a chance at a new life in America. Pip smiled at his sister and hugged her.</p><p>"Thanks for always being here for me," Pip murmured, feeling his sister hug him tightly.</p><p>"I always will," She whispered back, releasing him. "Now come on, you have a prom to go to."</p><p>Pip walked towards the prom, nervous as hell. He was to meet Damien outside the front of the school hall once the prom had started. He was also nervous about Kenny and his threat; he didn't really want to think about what might happen if he actually carried that out.</p><p>"Pip!" A familiar voice cried. Pip turned around and smiled at the familiar figure running towards him. "Look's like I'm not the only one walking tonight."</p><p>"Hello Kyle," he said politely, stopping to wait for the other boy. "Excited about tonight?"</p><p>"You betcha," Kyle said, stringing his words together. "It's going to be so much fun."</p><p>"You bet it is," A cold voice interrupted, grabbing Pip around the waist. "I warned you not to come."</p><p>"Leave him alone Kenny," Kyle said, running after them. "Just let him be."</p><p>"No!" Kenny exclaimed, dragging Pip towards a metal shed off the side of the footpath. "He is staying in here until the prom is over."</p><p>Pip felt himself being flung into the cold metal shed. As he hit the floor, he felt the silver watch that Joe had left him break, causing shards of glass to cut into him. Slowly he sat up and pressed his ear against a wall.</p><p>"Let him out," Pip heard Kyle shout.</p><p>"No," Kenny shouted back, causing Pip to jump. "And don't bother trying to get him out, only a person with advanced breaking and entering skills could make it into that shed."</p><p>Pip shrunk back, feeling that he was going to die in that shed. He listened intently for any other sounds, but there was nothing. Only the splash of dripping water hitting the cement floor beneath him.</p><p>Kyle ran as fast as he could to the bus interchange, knowing that his bus was going to leave at any moment. As he reached the bus interchange, the doors of his bus began to close. He ran in front of the bus, waving his arms wildly, trying to catch the driver's attention.</p><p>"Wait!" he screamed, causing the bus driver to open his door. "Two way ticket please," he said huffing as he climbed aboard. "Thank you."</p><p>Kyle sat on the closest seat to the front, not caring if he looked like a loser. As he made his way through the country side he closely watched for the Heavins sign. As he passed the sign, he pushed the stop button, causing the driver to shout.</p><p>"Hey kid," he shouted at Kyle. "There's no stop here unless you have a pass."</p><p>"Please sir," Kyle said, hopping off his seat. "I need to get there, only this once."</p><p>"Okay," the bus driver said, opening the doors. "But don't expect a bus driver to stop unless you have a Heavins boy with you.</p><p>Kyle nodded at the bus driver as he made his way off the bus. He looked at the path towards Heavins, which was high on a hill. Kyle took a deep breath then slowly began to long journey towards <em>Heavins Catholic Boarding School for Bright Young Men</em>.</p><p>Kyle huddled beneath the archway in front of the door, shivering from the cold. Grasping at the large knocker, he knocked three times, hoping that he'd be allowed in. He heard someone unlock the door, and a familiar sandy blonde opened the door.</p><p>"Yes," the blonde boy said, snubbing Kyle.</p><p>"C-c-can I p-p-please see Christophe DeLorne," Kyle stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's important."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the blonde said, glaring at Kyle. "DeLorne is on probation, he is not allowed visitors at this time."</p><p>"Please," Kyle said, removing his ski hat and letting his curls out. "Someone's in trouble and I need Christophe to-"</p><p>"I don't care," the blonde boy said rudely, eyeing Kyle's hair. "And if you don't leave I'll-"</p><p>"Just tell me where the fuck he is," Kyle snarled, pressing the blonde against the wall. "If you don't I'll get you into fucking trouble."</p><p>"I'll lead the way."</p><p>"Christophe."</p><p>Christophe DeLorne groaned as Gregory said his name. He was laying on bed, reading up on the requirements to get into the secret service. It seemed to Christophe him that Gregory just loved to piss him off. Just because they dated for a while, and Christophe blew him off for Kyle… That wasn't a reason to hold a grudge.</p><p>"What is it now?" Christophe growled opening the door. "Honestly Gregory- Kyle?"</p><p>"Tophe!" Kyle said, flinging his arms around the taller boy and kissing him. "I've missed you so much."</p><p>"I've missed you to <em>mon amour</em>," Christophe whispered stroking Kyle's soft red hair. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Do you remember Pip?" Kyle asked, causing Christophe to shake his head. "Small, blonde and English?"</p><p>"Oh him" Christophe said, smirking. "What about him."</p><p>"Kenny has locked him in a shed, and I can't get him out," Kyle began, running a hand through his hair. "Tonight's prom and he can't miss it."</p><p>"So you want me to break him out?" Christophe questioned Kyle, smiling as the smaller boy nodded. "I will do anything for you <em>mon amour</em>."</p><p>Pip sat huddled in a heap on the floor. He was holding his knees against his chest, hoping that someone would find him soon. It was supposed to be the happiest night of his life, and it had been ruined.</p><p>"Pip!" A familiar voice shouted. "I'm going to get you out of here!"</p><p>"Kyle?" Pip shouted back. "How?"</p><p>"Stand back," a heavy accented voice called back. "Or you may get hurt."</p><p>Pip backed as far away from the two voices as he could, he felt the cols metal of the shed against his back. He could hear the door creaking, then there was a sudden bang and the door fell to the ground. Pip looked at his rescuers, Kyle was standing there in his tuxedo, grinning inanely while a taller boy with dirty brown hair had an arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"Come on Pip," Kyle said grinning. "We don't want to be any later."</p><p>Damien made his way through the large hall, trying to avoid the dancers. Pip was late and Damien was scared. He was worried that Pip hated him, and didn't want to be with him.</p><p>"Hello Damien!"</p><p>Damien turned around and saw Pip, looking dishevelled but heavenly. Damien ran up to Pip and kissed him gently on the lips. He slowly pulled away grasping Pip's hand.</p><p>"Dance with me" he purred into the blonde boy's ear, leading him towards the dance floor. As they danced, Damien felt himself relaxing. Pip had turned up and hadn't forgotten him. "Pip," Damien murmured, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. "I think I-"</p><p>"What have we here?" A voice interrupted, breaking Damien away from Pip. "The little birdie escaped from his cage."</p><p>"Hey Kenny," Damien muttered, trying to stand next to Pip.</p><p>"Wait Damien," Kenny said, smirking. "Don't you have a bet to win?"</p><p>"I-I-I," Pip stuttered, trying to find words.</p><p>"After all," Kenny continued, ignoring Pip. "I'm sure Damien wants to know about why you went out with him in the first place."</p><p>"What!" Damien said, turning to face Pip. "What is he talking about Pip?"</p><p>"He was dared to go out with you," Kenny began, placing a hand on Damien's shoulder. "Make you fall in love with him, and break up with you at the prom."</p><p>"Pip," Damien said, holding Pip in his arms. "Is this true?"</p><p>"Yes," Pip sobbed, feeling Damien's grip on him loosen. "But Damien I l-"</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence," Damien spat, turning away from the blonde boy. "I want nothing more to do with you."</p><p>Pip watched Damien walk away from him, he felt his heart constrict and begin to break. He looked at the crowd; all were staring, not willing to move. Pip felt the tears spill out of his eyes as he turned towards Kenny.</p><p>"Are you happy now?" He hissed, turning and running out the door.</p><p>As he ran, he saw Kyle and Christophe making out outside the hall. He heard Kyle call his name, but he didn't bother responding. All his thoughts were telling him to run home and hide, for maybe then he would be safe.</p><p>Kyle walked towards the dark haired figure, which was slumped over the bench. He was furious at the boy who had caused Pip so much pain that evening. As the boy came more into focus, Kyle sped up his pace.</p><p>"What have you done," he hissed, causing Damien to look at him. "Do you have any idea what he had to go through tonight?"</p><p>"What have I done?" Damien said, standing up. "Don't you mean what has Pip done? He used me, for his own popularity."</p><p>"Damien," Kyle snapped, sitting down beside the boy. "You love him, he's your match."</p><p>"I am but a servant to my crown," Damien shouted, quoting what his father had told him so long ago. "I will not yield!"</p><p>Kyle looked at Damien, trying to find a single bit of compassion in those cold eyes. Slowly he stood up, walking away, leaving the pathetic figure behind him. He looked back, and looked into Damien's sad eyes.</p><p>"Then you don't deserve him."</p><p>-</p><p>Pip sat on his windowsill, watching the drops of rain slide down the windowsill. His heart ached, ached for the love that was denied. He missed Damien, but Damien didn't really care, not anymore.</p><p>"Pip!" Pip jumped as he heard his sister's shout. "There's someone here to see you!"</p><p>'<em>Damien</em>?' Pip thought, jumping off the window ledge and putting on his best jumper. He ran towards the front door, stopping before he entered the lounge room. '<em>Okay Pip, look calm and co-ordinated.</em>'</p><p>Pip took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, walked into the room. He smiled at his sister and at the beautiful blonde girl next to her. He looked around, but couldn't see Damien anywhere.</p><p>"Pip," His sister said, beckoning him closer. "You remember Estella?"</p><p>"<em>Estella</em>?" Pip looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him and smiled. "Estella! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I've come to visit you," She huffed, holding out her hand to be kissed. "You vile little squirt."</p><p>"You haven't changed," Pip said grinning. "Except that you're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."</p><p>"Of course I am," Estella said, studying Pip. "Now, take me out to dinner. You small testicled rodent."</p><p>Damien walked down the street, kicking at the snow. He loved to watch it fly up into the air then it the ground with a silent crash. It made him feel better about the whole Pip scenario; it made him feel safe that he wasn't the only thing breaking up. He hated that Pip had felt the need to destroy him, but not as much as he hated Kyle's words.</p><p><em>Then you don't deserve him</em>.</p><p>Damien let out a scream and punched the wall of the building next to him. He felt the bricks break away and crumble around his fingers. Damien shook his hand, surprised that he hadn't hurt himself, and continued on his way.</p><p>"How is England?" A familiar voice asked.</p><p>"Fine you pathetic pillow biter." An unfamiliar voice answered.</p><p>Damien turned around, and tried to find where the voices were coming from. After a couple of seconds, his eyes rested on a fancy restaurant, and he found what he was seeking. Pip was sitting with a beautiful blonde girl, who was treating him quite rudely.</p><p>"Estella-" Damien remembered that she was the girl who had broken Pip's heart. "I'm happy to see you, but why are you in America?"</p><p>"I am bored," She answered. "So I have come to collect you and bring you back to England so we can… <em>play</em>."</p><p>"Estella," Pip began, tugging at his shirt. "I really like you, but I cannot go with you."</p><p>"Why not?" She snorted. "You disgusting maggot."</p><p>"I can't go with you," Pip squeaked, avoiding Estella's eyes. "Because I'm in love with Damien…"</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"A boy from my year."</p><p>"A boy," Estella shrieked, clutching Pip's collar. "You're choosing a boy over me!"</p><p>Damien looked at the scene in front of him. There was a beautiful girl, who wanted Pip. And Pip was denying her for… Damien? Damien grinned and ran inside the restaurant, he couldn't wait to save the day.</p><p>"Pip!"</p><p>Pip glanced over and saw a familiar dark haired person running through the doors of a restaurant. <em>Damien</em>… A grin broke out on Pip's face when he realised who the boy was.</p><p>"Leave him alone, Damien said, gently, grabbing Pip round the waist. "Oh, God Pip, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Shhh…" Pip whispered, stroking Damien's soft black hair. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have never made that stupid bet."</p><p>The two boys slowly broke apart, only to look into each other's eyes. And slowly, they lent in and shared a lingering kiss. It wasn't the first kiss they shared, but they knew it wasn't to be their last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>